Waterloo
|from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |game = |year = 1974 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |pc = / / / (Remake) |gc = / / / |lc = Golden Yellow (Original) Green (Original) (Beta) (Remake) |nowc = WaterlooABBA (Original) ABBAWaterloo (Remake) |nogm = 2 |audio = |mc = JDU 1A 1B: 2A: 2B: |dura = 2:45 (Remake) }}"Waterloo" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by four dancers - two males and two females, which look like ABBA when they performed this song at the Eurovision Song Contest 1974 (which are also the clothes they wear in the music video to this song). P1 P1 resembles Benny. He has very short brown hair and wears a blue shirt with buttons, black pants, and black boots. P2 P2 resembles Frida. She has short curly brown hair and wears a white shirt, a pink and white striped belt, an orange and white skirt, and red boots. P3 P3 resembles Agnetha. She has long blonde hair. She wears a blue beanie, a blue shirt, blue pants with a silver belt, and black boots. P4 P4 resembles Björn. He has short brown hair and he wears a black shirt with white buttons, a silver belt, black pants, and black boots. Waterlooabba coach 1.png|P1 (Original) Abbawaterloo coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Waterlooabba coach 2.png|P2 (Original) Abbawaterloo coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Waterlooabba coach 3.png|P3 (Original) Abbawaterloo coach 3 big.png|P3 (Remake) Waterlooabba coach 4.png|P4 (Original) Abbawaterloo coach 4 big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The routine takes place on a dark stage. During the intro, two white spotlights light up over the coaches (first P3 and P4, and then P1 and P2), and then the entire scenery becomes lighter, revealing more details. The stage has a grey-beige square in the middle with a semicircle on the top and three big semicircles behind the coaches. Two of them are placed on a pedestal, and the smallest one has ellipses around another semicircle, resembling a half-cut citrus fruit.There are also protruding bronze brown squares on the sides, a faint golden disco ball on the top left and other faint golden lights on the top. White spotlights occasionally light up on the coaches throughout the routine. When the coaches perform their Gold Moves, the background becomes darker all of a sudden and lights up progressively. As soon as the chorus starts, small circular lights light up around the circles one after the other in a fast motion or together. At the end of the routine, the background fades to black slowly. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Spin around and put your hands near your hips. This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. ABBAWaterloo GM1.png|Both Gold Moves (Remake) Abbawaterloo gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *World Dance Day *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs S-Z *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted S-Z Trivia *Both P2 and P3 are wearing the exact same outfits that Frida and Agnetha wore in the music video for this song. *The clothing style and background are inspired by ABBA’s Eurovision 1974 performance of this song. *In the main series, "Wa-Wa-Wa" does not appear in the lyrics. *''Waterloo'' is the Dance Crew with the shortest pictograms sprite in the entire franchise, with only 21. * In the announcement trailer for , the lyrics color is green instead of yellow.https://youtu.be/W_narPJt1AY?t=40 * In the Dutch release trailer, the routine is mirrored, meaning the coaches’ positions are P4-P3-P2-P1 from left to right. Gallery Game Files WaterlooABBA cover generic.png|''Waterloo'' Abbawaterloo.jpg|''Waterloo'' (Remake) Tex1 256x256 m 3ea96f5658ada4ab 14.png|''Waterloo'' (Karaoke) abbawaterloo_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Abbawaterloo map bkg.png| map background ABBAWaterloo BC.jpg| cover ABBAWaterloo_Cover_1024.png| cover 669.png|P3 s avatar on ABBAWaterloo_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Waterlooabba abba menu.png|''Waterloo'' on the menu Waterlooabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbawaterloo_jdnow_menu.png|''Waterloo'' on the menu Abbawaterloo_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbawaterloo_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen 504b3bae-8595-4f69-8b61-5b1a2b60caab.PNG|''Waterloo'' on the menu Abbawaterloo_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Abbawaterloo_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen abbawaterloo jd2018 menu.png|''Waterloo'' on the menu abbawaterloo jd2018 load.png| loading screen abbawaterloo jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Abbawaterloo_jd2019_menu.png|''Waterloo'' on the menu Abbawaterloo_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Abbawaterloo_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements ABBA 5.jpg|Beta lyrics color Waterlooabba beta.png|Beta version (mirrored) Videos Official Music Video Abba - Waterloo Teaser Waterloo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Waterloo - ABBA You Can Dance Waterloo - Just Dance Now Waterloo - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA Waterloo Waterloo - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Waterloo - ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Waterloo - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now